Fate: True Reality
by Marchen Meines Lebens
Summary: [Baka to Test] In Fumizuki High School, at one point, the moment Akihisa Yoshii shouts the word "Summon" within a ESB field/area and the being called was not his avatar, but a human resembling a certain French saint, telling him that he is her "Master", things are no longer the same as before as future events are about to set on stage within the city.
1. Prologue (Into The New Holy Grail War)

**_Fate/true reality_ : Fate series for _The Idiots, The Tests and The Summoned Beings_** **series ( _Baka to Tesuto to Shokanjuu_** **series)**

* * *

 ** _Fate/true reality_ _: 02 August 2013 ~Prologue~_**

* * *

 **08 April 2013; Hyougo Prefecture;** **Nishi Ward, Kobe City** **; Fumizuki High School; School Auditorium; 2:10 PM onwards**

 _~Excerpt from the translated version of Baka to Tesuto to Shokanjuu Volume 12.5's "And So, It's Spring..." (see more in Baka-Tsuki's Baka to Tesuto to Shokanjuu Volume 12.5)~_

(At the opening ceremony of Fumizuki High School for Academic Year 2013-2014...)

"W-we shall have added explanation from the newly assembled 'student council that is meant to ensure safety'." [Sumire Shi'ino (Class 3-B)]

(The Disciplinary Council were now summoned by the broadcaster into the podium of the School Auditorium)

"I'm the President of the Disciplinary Council, Yuuji Sakamoto of Class 3-A. I will like to welcome all freshmen, and at the same time, I shall explain some particular issues to take note of. This is—" [Yuuji Sakamoto (Class 3-A)]

"Vice President of the Disciplinary Council, Toshimitsu Kubo of Class 3-A. Please take care of me." [Toshimitsu Kubo (Class 3-A)]

"Our school has a rule that states that _love is forbidden among Fumizuki students_." [Yuuji]

"This rule is set so that everyone can understand _a student's responsibility is to continue working hard, and not forget to study_ , based on the nature of this being a prep school. The objective isn't to limit the freedom that forbids love." [Toshimitsu]

"Our disciplinary council is established to expose those that break the rules, and need to be corrected—" [Yuuji]

"Wait a second—!" [Akihisa Yoshii (Class 3-D)]

(Akihisa's voice echoes in the gym as he shouts.)

"!?" [Yuuji]

"!?" [Toshimitsu]

"...so you came, Akihisa." [Yuuji]

"...Yoshii." [Toshimitsu]

"I won't agree to this rule!" [Akihisa]

"Don't be ridiculous. None of us will be on your side. No matter how you shout alone..." [Yuuji]

"I do have an ally!" [Akihisa]

"...Oh?" [Yuuji]

"Yuuji, no matter what kind of dirty means you use to drag Ms. Himeji and Ms. Kirishima along...there is still justice willing to stop evil Come on, let's stand together and beat down this barbaric Student Council!... Right now, I shall request a summoning battle against the disciplinary council... with the freshman Yoshimitsu Kubo!" [Akihisa]

"WHAATTT!?" [Yoshimitsu Kubo (Class 1-F)]

"Interesting. Bring it, Akihisa. Let's see how much your strength can stand against me." [Yuuji]

"How can I possibly lose to you…! We'll definitely win and prove that your ideals are wrong!" [Akihisa]

"Mr. Yoshii, please stop! Don't get me involved in this-" [Yoshimitsu]

"It's fine, Yoshimitsu! A first year can summon too! I'll teach you how to do it! You don't have to worry!... Let's begin, Yuuji." [Akihisa]

"Got it, Akihisa!" [Yuuji]

"Summon!" [Akihisa]

"Summon!" [Yuuji]

(Akihisa and Yuuji had called out their Summoned Beings to battle against one another)

"Take this!" [Akihisa]

"Take this!" [Yuuji]

(Both of their Summoned Beings had clashed with their wooden swords, as if Akihisa and Yuuji are still fighting against one another)

"Alright, Yuuji! Let's settle this today!" [Akihisa]

"Don't kid me, Akihisa! How can you best me by yourself?!" [Yuuji]

* * *

 **02 August 2013...**

The Examination Summoning Battle.

It is a system used by a certain school, the Fumizuki High School, that involves all the students being able to call Servants, or rather― the 'summoned beings'. These small beings imitated their Masters... or owners and equipped with a specific weapon. Summoned beings are then used by the school's students to battle each other... Be it a competition between two specific classes or a special event that will also involve its usage.

There are certain rules and regulations to follow in order to conduct the battles properly. For example, a teacher of a specific subject is required to activate an ESB field around him/her. With that, The summoned beings then gain life points proportional to their summoner's latest test score on the ESB field subject as it is dependent on the teacher supervising the battle. Once a certain summoned being had its life points reaching zero, the owner of that being will be considered defeated by the system. In case of the competition between classes, students involved can recover points by taking tests within battles. During these 'recovery' tests, a student can take as many tests as they can in order to 'recover' life points. However, it also means that these tests will reset your life points according to the latest test score. Meaning, it is possible to get life points lower than the previous one through it. Once a class claimed victory in a competition between it and the other class, the former can get new school materials, switch class facilities if they are from a lower class, or request that no changes be made. That's all what every student knew about the system since one had entered Fumizuki High School.

As for a certain 'Ultimate Idiot' named Akihisa Yoshii, he grew on fighting alongside with his friends on that school, and a lot of important events happened back then, most of which involved battle strategies that worked well according to the situations being seen on that time. The reason behind his class's battles is to prove that they can compete with the higher classes and win, although in reality, it had something to do with anything else, which made him feel that he really is an idiot ― the true kind that he was... and may still be.

It has been six years since said school had implemented this system. However, its true origin is quite unknown to the students of that school. And yet, as being told by a certain principal to its students about the system's supposed importance...

 _"As everyone knows, this test summoning system is an education system only our school has, a symbol that allows our school to gain attention from both domestic and foreign areas. Many students worked very hard to in this war between school year with the help of this system, and the entire process was really exciting."_

However, with that being said...

The Fumizuki High School is not the only school that implemented that system. Certain schools, such as one in said country, two in United Kingdom, one in France, one in Germany, and one in Greece, had already applied this in their rules and regulations long before Fumizuki High School do so, but not in ways the school did in the system. Even then, none of the students of those schools that may have come to Fumizuki High School had knew the true origin of that system. Many that AKihisa had talked to believed it was simply made for the school purposes and how the schools handled the system.

And that's how it goes back then...

 **...Hyougo Prefecture;** **Nishi Ward, Kobe City** **; Fumizuki High School; School Quadrangle; 2:20 PM onwards**

Until on that afternoon when blood starting flowing down to the ground...

"Ah!"

It was on that time that Yoshimitsu was struck by a crimson lance to his back.

"Yoshimitsu!"

Before he might fell onto the concrete ground of that quadrangle, Akihisa alertly get him on his front.

"A-Akihisa..."

"Hold on!"

After Akihisa grabbed Yoshimitsu from the front, Akihisa hurriedly make an attempt to pull out and throw away the crimson lance, with its tip now being filled with blood of his acquaintance, out of shock on what happened right now.

 _Why is this happening?!_ Akihisa thought.

"I... am fine... Akihisa..."

"Y-You are not fine, Yoshimitsu!"

"I... am really... You don't have... to worry about me..." said Yoshimitsu as he shows a smile on his face. Even then, Akihisa is not convinced that Yoshimitsu is really okay.

"N-No, I won't!"

"B-But... But..."

After that, the younger of the Kubo brothers eventually lose consciousness. He, who was still shedding tears because of his worry to his acquaintance, then tried his best to carry the wounded friend towards somewhere but that is not the only thing that he is worried about though as he once again thought upon looking at a certain someone in front of him...

 _That Yuuji!_ Akihisa thought with an anger expression.

"I'm sorry but... this is the end, Akihisa." said Yuuji with quite a confident expression on his face.

"What are you doing, Yuuji?!"

"I had no choice, Akihisa."

"A-Are you a jerk?! Why do you attack Yoshimitsu?!"

"You just don't understand the real situation and what am I doing here. Besides you are an idiot... one of your kind; therefore, I had no time to play fools with you, Akihisa. Finish him, Lancer."

"If that is the best for you, Master."

And then, that certain violet-haired lady, who may looked like the older version of a certain beloved of Yuuji wearing violet-colored tights, proceeded to chant something. Then the air around the so-called Lancer starts dancing. A transparent halo then twirls in circles to show a flock of similarly-shaped crimson lances— In fact, there are four of them. He immediately started to run away from his friend and that woman Yuuji called Lancer, as he carried Yoshimitsu and decided to go to the hospital without hesitation or even looking at them.

Eventually, that flock of crimson lances floating in the air around Lancer were left loose, rushing towards Akihisa. _This might have been the end of me... But... I need to save Yoshimitsu first before I will be killed here..._ He thought as he runs away continuously, away from his former friend.. However...

STTTIIING! STTTIIING! STTTIIING! STTTIIING!

Upon hearing those sounds, as he looked back towards Yuuji and that Lancer, a certain blue-haired man in glasses and laboratory outfit appeared in front of me, with the blue-haired person has his right hand already raised, creating a certain bounded field in front of him.

Then from Akihisa's perspective...

"Are you okay, Akihisa Yoshii?"

A certain shoulder-length brown-haired lady in long sleeve red shirt and a long maroon skirt had appeared in front of him. As he sees this person, he felt surprised.

"Yuuko?"

At that girl's perspective...

She then looked at the back of his right hand, and saw something in his hand that surprised her a bit.

She then thought, C _ommand Seals? So Akihisa is actually..._

"I will help you protect from Sakamoto's advances, stupid idiot. You must bring Yoshimitsu to the nearest hospital."

"What do you mean Yuuji's advances? He is my friend too."

"Just go. I and Caster will stop him and his Servant from attacking anyone else including you."

"Caster? You mean..."

Akihisa then looked at that blue-haired man, who then take a glare at him. That glare made Akihisa to feel nervous at him somehow.

"Most importantly, for the nth time I will ever told you this: do not perform any summoning here, no matter what."

"W-What―?!"

CRRRRAAAGGG!

Before Akihisa was able to speak, a crimson lance lands on the ground near both of them, creating a small impact on contact with that ground.

"Run!"

Without hesitation even if she seemed to be accompanied by the that blue-haired man, Akihisa immediately began to run away further from that battlefield without ever looking back. Even so, another flock of those similar crimson lances that are summoned somewhere in mid-air projected swiftly towards him.

WOOOOOOSH! WOOOOOSH! CRAAAAAG! WOOOOSH! CRAAAAAG!

With that, Akihisa was forced to run faster than before as he tried to dodge any of those crimson lances out of fear.

After some time, the attack was stopped for some reason.

 _What had happened?_ thought Akihisa as he looked back to where Yuuko and Yuuji located. He then observed the blue-haired Caster and the violet-haired Lancer fight one another using similar crimson lances, seemingly fighting fair and square on one another, as well as Yuuko looking at him with her right hand extended towards him, with a noticeable black orb summoned on her right hand, much to his surprise.

WOOOOOSH!

Another of those lances was about to hit Akihisa much faster than before... in his body, in fact. But...

TWITCH!

The lance then rolled away from projecting towards Akihisa and landed on a ground near him, creating a much weaker impact on contact because of it. Akihisa stared at Yuuko, who nodded at him and then turned away from him to Yuuji as she observed the fight between Caster and Lancer, as well as reading Yuuji's movements.

As much as he may wanted to help either one of them, he had no choice but to continue to get Yoshimitsu into a nearby hospital. He may have escape that battlefield...

 **02 August 2013; Hyougo Prefecture;** **Nishi Ward, Kobe City** **; Fumizuki High School; Near The School Gate; 2:30 PM onwards**

However, as he is about to reach the school gate, he then saw that area now being filled by a small group of undead beings ― there are five of those warriors of the undead wielding swords and bows, in fact. Every one of them seemed to wait for a certain someone to come, so he immediately hide to a certain building near that gate, along with his unconscious first year student, whom he put on a certain floor for a while.

 _Those monsters! W-What was really going on?!_ thought Akihisa who was rather worried as he then looked at the unconscious acquaintance of his, _why would that girl insisted to stop me from doing so then even if the principal requested me to perform such act?_ _I have no choice. No matter what, I shall use my summoned being right now to stop those monsters that appeared right now and save Yoshimitsu from this danger._

With that, he immediately opened the ESB field through the usage of a certain bracelet that was a gift of a certain principal of the school to him before the summer vacation started. And finally...

"Summoned being... Summon!"

As a student of Fumizuki High School, it is natural that he can summon the ESB avatar given to him by its system.

On that time, a small gust of wind blew in front of Akihisa, enough for him to cover his vision with his arms and to fall down to the ground suddenly. In fact, it was a surprise that it happened like that when he only does summoning said avatar. Eventually his vision started recover in a matter of seconds in order to see his summoned avatar in front of him, after that small burst.

But instead―――

A certain teenage girl clad in battle-dress wielding a large white lance, appeared standing valiantly on where he expected his avatar to be summoned. Not only he felt surprised with this...

 _This girl... she must be a summoned being, right?_ He thought.

"I ask you... Are you my Master?"

"M-Master?" said Akihisa who was still rather surprised.

"Your Ruler Servant has come in response to a Master's call..." said Ruler which was then followed some words only she could hear.

"What do you mean... Ruler... Servant?" said Akihisa as he thought to himself, _Who is she? Is she like those two strangers that I had seen with Yuuji and Yuuko back in the quadrangle? I don't get everything._

Shortly after...

"This kind of presence... There are many Servants summoned in this War. A fight for the Holy Grail... once again."

"Holy Grail?"

Holy Grail... It is the name of a legendary sacred vessel that received the blood of a certain messiah. According to legend, it is said that the Holy Grail can grant any wish and is designed to provide happiness, eternal youth and food in infinite abundance.

"The Holy Grail War has not properly started and yet..." said the girl, who has an unhappy expression, "As the 'Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War', I won't allow this to happen."

"I don't understand everything."

Akihisa whispered, making sure that the Ruler will not hear those words.

"Master... Despite that you may not have the idea of this Holy Grail War, since you are the one who summoned me, my weapon will henceforth be at your side. Your fate is henceforth my fate. The pact is now sealed."

On that time, he only felt shocked as that girl looked at him seriously, although it seemed that he do his best not to show it to the girl in that battle-dress. He then speak immediately.

"Magus, Master, Servant, Holy Grail War... I don't really understand everything about what had happened right now!"

"Then tell me... What do you think of your right hand? Of those symbols that you have right there."

Akihisa then looked at his right hand. There are symbols tinted in red that was found at that back of that hand.

"This is..."

"An evidence that you are here for an attempt to have your wish fulfilled by the Holy Grail..."

"A wish?"

"Yes."

He then thinks for a while, then he looked at his unconscious friend and told her...

"It is my wish to save my friend from danger and bring him to a nearby hospital."

"That wish was quite temporary for someone being chosen by the Holy Grail for such a long time. That is definitely not your true wish, Master..." said Ruler, much to Akihisa's surprise... "But, I will be performing my duty as your Servant... After all, it is my duty to assist you in this War."

"..."

"Wait!"

The Servant Ruler immediately left him behind and run towards those fighters of undead on her own wielding that large lance.

From that time on, his previous understanding about the Examination Summoning Battle system will be replaced with the future events like this that will be going to add to his story as an idiot, as a seemingly normal person and most of all, as the Master of that girl named Ruler... as his encounter with that girl will make everything around him will be changed... or rather, the lives of everyone who will be participating in this Holy Grail War will be changed forever.

 _With these kinds of mysteries happened in this city recently, everything had changed. I must face everything I wanted to know... About the Exam Summoning Battle and this so-called Holy Grail War... About my friends that became quite different what they were before... I have no idea but I must face it no matter what,_ thought Akihisa as he observed those symbols in his right hand.

He then decided to continue to move on and follow Ruler so he will bring his unconscious friend to a nearby hospital successfully. Then...

 _What wish that I may have that needed to be granted by that so-called Holy Grail? I must find out myself..._

* * *

~Song Played: Oath Sign by LiSA~

* * *

 _NEXT CHAPTER:_ ** _Fate/true reality_ _: 26 July 2013 ~Summoning Ancient Heroes... The Beginning of the Summer Vacation...~_**


	2. The Sixth Holy Grail War Participants

**_Fate/true reality_ : Fate series for _The Idiots, The Tests and The Summoned Beings_** **series ( _Baka to Tesuto to Shokanjuu_** **series)**

* * *

 _ **Extra Chapter 1: The Participants of the "Sixth Holy Grail War" for Fate/true reality**_

NOTE: Treat this chapter just like a certain YouTube video: _"Fate/Zero 番宣CM 7陣営まとめ 高画質 (Complete)"_

* * *

 _Akihisa Yoshii (Class 3-D) and Jeanne D'Arc, The Maid Of Orleans [Ruler]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 ** _Akihisa Yoshii_**

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is considered the biggest idiot in the world (according to the majority of the cast) and somehow the main protagonist. Though a consistent failure in tests, his one major advantage is that this gives his Summoned Being a special ability to interact with physical objects and dodge attacks by other Beings. Unfortunately, this also causes him to be drafted by various teachers to do their grunt work. Currently lives on his own due to his parents' overseas work and his sister studying in Harvard (though she later came back), and usually has meals consisting of water and condiments due to his habit of spending what little allowance he gets on video games. After a certain incident during that time where he and the other second year students fought Masaharu Takashiro and the other third year students in a certain Exam Summoning Battle, he finally confessed his feelings towards his childhood love interest, Mizuki, only to be halted of having romantic relationship with her through a certain rule being imposed to Fumizuki High School by a certain young inspector named Linne Klein ["Love is Forbidden Among Fumizuki Students"].

 _"This is no longer the same battle that we used to have... but a battle to determine the true owner of that omnipotent wish-granting device."_

 ** _Jeanne D'Arc_**

The most famous holy woman in the world. Between departing from her home town at 17 years-old and being sentenced to the stake at 19 years-old, she carved her name on history in mere two years.  
The holy woman that saved France; after accomplishing a military advance that could be very well be described as miracle, she was scorned and met a tragic end.

Even after being captured, Jeanne kept making miracles.  
It has been said that a farm girl - who shouldn't know nothing but the Bible and a few words of prayer - aptly maintained an argument with a first-class theologian on equal terms, making difficult to punish her as a heretic.

A certain soldier that declared "I would gladly put fire on a witch like Jeanne D'Arc" witnessed a white dove flying away after she was burned.  
It has been said that he then deeply regretted for having killed a true holy woman-.

So long he is a rightful Master... no, even if he is not, Jeanne will devote her earnest efforts without ever abandoning him.

However, her mind is relatively spartan, so he will also end up receiving a strict education.

 _"I asked you... Are you worthy to become my Master?."_

* * *

 _Yuuji Sakamoto (Class 3-A) and Scathach, The Witch of Dun Scaith [Lancer]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 ** _Yuuji Sakamoto_**

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is a self-appointed Representative of Class F and a close friend of Akihisa. Despite his low grades, he's quite the brilliant tactician and strategist, and always thinks up of plans to beat enemy classes. Like Akihisa, after a certain incident during that time where he and the other second year students fought Masaharu Takashiro and the other third year students in a certain Exam Summoning Battle, he finally confessed his feelings towards his childhood love interest, Shouko, only to be halted of having romantic relationship with her through a certain rule being imposed to Fumizuki High School by a certain young inspector named Linne Klein ["Love is Forbidden Among Fumizuki Students"].

 ** _Scathach_**

A warrior-queen from Celtic - Ulster mythology. The queen and gatekeeper of the foreign territory - haunted realm called "Land of Shadows", a prodigy of spearmanship and Rune magic. Possesses a power immense enough to rule and close the gate of the "Land of Shadows", which is overflowing with countless ghosts. It has been said that she became the mentor of Cu Chulainn - who would later grow into the hero of Ulster - guiding him, teaching all sorts of techniques and even bestowing his favorite magic spear. Also instructed his son Connla.

Proud and not serving anyone. A ruling class from birth. Possessing the traits of a monarch, she holds reigning as a queen that bestows happiness to the people as self-evident. Overflowing with talent, she herself understands more than anyone else that she is different from the mediocre.

It has been said that such way of being and red-colored eyes are close to a certain individual that existed in Tokyo during the 20th Century.

In the same way how she has an understanding about herself, she is also endowed with a reliable eye to see through the character and traits of others (in particular, whatever they are mediocre or not). In other words, one can say that Cu Chulainn was a rare individual who possessed prodigious qualities that made him worthy of being guided by her.

Having turned halfway into a Divine Spirit at the end of a long time, Scathach can no longer die as a human. Neither a beautiful death. Nor even a hideous death. She must simply continue to exist, until the time when the world - and its outside - finally disappear. If something like the Holy Grail is truly almighty, then is fine to hand it over to someone who is capable of killing her. Also, if possible, let that someone be the possessor of the spear she once bestowed with her own hand-

 _"Shall I show that, if you reach the extremes of a spear blow, it is possible to kill even god."_

* * *

 _Mizuki Himeji (Class 3-A) and Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Monster [Berserker]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 ** _Mizuki Himeji_**

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is one of the smartest students in Fumizuki, who got stuck in Class F after missing the placement exam due to a freak fever and thus automatically scored a zero. She's the meat shield that keeps Class F afloat in a Summoned Being battle. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Akihisa, though he doesn't seem to notice until they confessed their own feelings with one another during a certain incident, and tries to win him over with her cooking, but one bite is all it took to cause all her classmates to fear her dishes, only to be improved somewhat with the help of Akihisa's older sister, Akira.

 _"Akihisa, please help me!"_

 ** _Frankenstein_**

The artificial life form created by Victor Frankenstein. Built as the Eve that forms a pair with Adam, because her expressing of human emotions does not function well, she was branded a failed work.

There is quite a disparity between this Frankenstein and what was depicted in the novel; from the very beginning Victor aimed at creating Adam and Eve- the original couple. In contrary to the Bible, he first created Eve and then thought of having Eve give birth to Adam.

Yet, the starting point that should have been Eve - an artificial life form built by tying together dead bodies - was a failed work. The suppressing, connection of emotions did not work well, and before the brutality of slaughtering a stray dog without hesitation and presenting its entrails as a gift, Victor became frightened and fled.

However, after being left behind, Frankenstein's intellect and emotions kept being polished as she got in contact with the world, until finally reaching the point where she felt anger towards Victor for abandoning her. Getting tired of her persistently chasing him all the way to the South Pole, Victor chose his own death.

The reason why she seeks a pair is not an instinctive desire, but a logical- in other words, because she seeks a way of being of as a proper human. If he succeeds in making her open her heart, there is a possibility of the Master being chosen as the "bridegroom of Frankenstein".

 _"I... I will serve and protect... my Master."_

* * *

 _Minami Shimada (Class 3-B) and David, The King of Israel [Archer]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 ** _Minami Shimada_**

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is the only other female student in Class F. She spent most of her life in Germany, making her bad at reading kanji despite being fairly intelligent. Like Mizuki, she also has a crush on Akihisa—which she expresses by literally crushing him with wrestling moves whenever he misreads her intentions, which is quite often. Though she ended up losing to Mizuki in loving Akihisa, the rule imposed to the school made her to feel confident once again even if she knew the possibility of the same thing happen again.

 ** _King David_**

Archer's name is David, King of Israel, based on the king of ancient Israel who appears in the Old Testament. As a shepherd, he was told by the prophet Samuel that he had been given a special role from God. He is famous for episodes such as performing with a harp in front of Saul, king of Israel, to exorcise him from an evil spirit, and defeating the Philistine giant Goliath. Saul soon became jealous of David's glory in battle, and he became the target of assassination attempts. However, after Saul dies in battle with the Philistines, David ascends the throne and conquers Jerusalem. David's only disgrace is his disregarding the law to pursue the married woman Bathsheba. He murders his vassal to obtain her, and he endures God's punishment for it in his last years.

Placing his duty as an agent of God first and foremost, he possesses the strength of will to maintain an extreme calm in the face of utter desperation, clear-mindedly evaluating his situation in a realistic manner. To his view, "All humans upon this earth have a place within God's plan," and should be regarded with appropriate respect. Typical of many heroes, however, he has a weakness for women with nice bodies, occasionally muttering, "I wish to take a wife for myself ..." Though he is considered an unparalleled genius in his talent with a harp, he possesses little skill in dancing. However, he favors both as his pastimes.

* * *

 _Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Class 3-D) and Le Chevalier d'Eon, The Most Beautiful [Saber]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Hideyoshi Kinoshita**_

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is a student with a talent for acting, whose extremely effeminate looks caused characters and audiences alike to question their sexuality. Everybody frequently mistakes him for a girl despite his insistence to the contrary, is considered by Mizuki and Minami as a rival for Akihisa's affection, occasionally gets confessed to by Akihisa, has a separate space reserved for him in dressing rooms, and keeps getting female roles and costumes from the Drama Department. The only person who considers him a guy is Akihisa's sister Akira—because she didn't expect Akihisa to have any female friends. He has difficulty studying serious subjects, and is pretty much the opposite of his twin sister Yuuko, who happens to be in Class 2-A.

 _ **Le Chevalier d'Eon**_

A legendary individual from the 18th, 19th Century France, described as a feminine man or a masculine woman.  
A writer and swordsman accomplished in both literary and military arts.  
While having the world's major powers as his opponent, he flourished as a spy of the secret channels and also served as a plenipotentiary minister and a dragoon regimental commander.

It has been said that, regardless of dressing formally as a man, of behaving as a man, he was endowed with such a good looks that he could pass up for a lovely young girl.  
In fact, before coming to age, he was introduced to the high society while wearing a dress and earned himself a reputation as a "beautiful woman".

When infiltrating the Russian Empire for a secret mission, she socialized with the Empress of Russia as Mademoiselle Lea de Beaumont, leaving behind anecdotes of having her beauty praised by the Empress and her retainers.

 _"The weight is not from personal statement, but a conjecture based on the appearance."_

* * *

 _Shouko Kirishima (Class 3-A) and Nikola Tesla, Professor Thunder and Lightning [Archer]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Shouko Kirishima**_

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is the soft-spoken, if assertive, Class Representative of 2-A. She was Yuuji's childhood friend, and dreamed of marrying him, whether he likes it or not. In the end, Yuuji ended up loving her in his terms, though a certain rule stopped the two in having a romantic relationship.

 _ **Nikola Tesla**_

Mark Twain called him Professor Thunder and Lightning.

A genius scientist from the 19th~20th Century who controlled electromagnetism. A brazen prodigy, who proclaimed that he could even split the Earth in two. One of the great scholar who clarified the power of thunder and lightning, which is described in many mythologies as a legend of god (nature), bringing about "electricity" to human civilization.

A prodigy without equal. The Modern Prometheus. A peerless handsome man. The worthy rival of the King of Inventors Edison. The man who revealed Zeus' thunder to the world. He is indeed, a devil of fierce and magnificent intellect. His attitude towards the Master can be summed up as haughty.

His wish for the Holy Grail is "to complete the Nikola Tesla World System". The advent of a new world in which interacting electric currents come and go in space itself. For the sake of fulfilling this as well, Nikola Tesla will spare no efforts in cooperating with the restoration of human history.

* * *

 _Toshimitsu Kubo (Class 3-A) and Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria [Assassin]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 _ **Toshimitsu Kubo**_

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is a calm, collected boy who usually sticks to a tight schedule and has very good grades as a result. However, after a small misunderstanding, he thought Akihisa was trying to hit on him, and now happens to have a crush on Akihisa.

 _ **Semiramis**_

Assassin's identity is Semiramis, Wise Queen of Assyria. Born from the Syrian mermaid goddess Derceto and a human man, she was left on the waterfront by her loveless mother. She was wrapped in the warm wings of a dove, and fed with the dove's milk. Semiramis was then found and educated by the shepherd Simmas until she married Onnes, an old general; but she was then taken away by the Syrian king Ninus who fell in love with her thanks to her beautiful face. This forced Onnes to commit suicide, and after Semiramis earned the favors of the king with original battle plans, she married him and formally became queen. A few days after the marriage, she killed the king with poison, and reigned as a regent over Assyria for the next few decades. This is the oldest case of murder by poisoning in legends.

Semiramis is a very enthusiastic person who indulges in luxury and "exudes a decadent atmosphere from somewhere." Since her childhood, she has studied a wide range of disciplines such as cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music and astronomy, and her beautiful face has captivated many men. Her passion has led her to start a war to possess a single man, and to poison her husband, the king, for politics, but her abilities as a queen are indisputable. Proof of the many expeditions she has led can be seen on walls and the Ishtar Gate. She believes it necessary for one to be superior to others and have more desires than regular people as a ruler, thinking that those who uphold frugality are only playing a sport privileged to those who have gained the "most important possession of all", authority. She feels that those who rule commit tyranny simply from the act, so those who are kings must also be tyrants.

* * *

 _Yuuko Kinoshita (Class 3-A) and Hans Christian Andersen, The Author of Legend [Caster]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 _ **Yuuko Kinoshita**_

Hideyoshi Kinoshita's twin sister. During her time as a second-year high-school student, unlike her brother, she is prideful, haughty and pretty arrogant, but has the grades to back it up. Despite her superiority complex towards students of sections lower than her class, specifically Class 2-F, a certain event now made her somewhat to have a different outlook towards those students, but that is most likely due to the fact that she ended up liking Akihisa.

 _"I will lend your hand in this battle between life and death, for I am a Magus too, after all..."_

 _ **Hans Christian Andersen**_

One of the world's three great writers of children stories.  
It is deemed that there is nobody who doesn't know "The Little Mermaid" or "The Little Match Girl"  
Born in 1805, died in 1875 from liver cancer.  
Although he is now considered one of the three great writers, it has been said that half of his life was filled with setbacks and distress.

A gloomy and pessimistic poet.  
Maybe because he disliked his own life, the figure that he has been summoned with as a Servant is - as you can see - that of his childhood.  
"This means my period as a child was when I had the most talent!"  
Thus is his abandonment-like evaluation.

Even after becoming famous, he had no female acquaintances and remained unmarried for life.  
According to one theory, there was someone he had feelings for, but on countless occasions he let the opportunity for a confession escape due to a high pride and complex towards his own appearance.  
He died of liver cancer at 70 years old.  
Story goes that he died clutching a letter from his first love, which he always carried with himself.

* * *

 _Miharu Shimizu (Class 3-C) and Marie Antoinette, The Princess of Loveliness [Rider]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Miharu Shimizu**_

A lesbian who is madly in love with Minami Shimada, even if that love is unrequited. During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is the Class Ambassador for Class 2-D.

 _"Unimaginable… it's really unimaginable!"_

 _ **Marie Antoinette**_

Loves baths. Similar to her mother, Maria Theresa, she also likes cleanliness.

A French queen whose genealogy is related to the House of Habsburg.  
In the 18th Century, she was the queen of Louis XVI.  
Her existence symbolized the "rule of the nobility" of the European world.  
In an age of discord where the authority of royalty was being lost, she lost her life to the changes of the world.

An idol from birth.  
Soothing the masses with a smile, earning adoration with a gaze.  
Finding joy in the fact she was born as an idol meant to be loved, she is set on conducting herself just as it is expected of her.  
Such a mentality as hers is already close to some sort of goddess.

Although a target of hatred by many people during the French Revolution, her reputation has been restored in modern France.  
During famines, she reduced court expenses to make donations, demanded herself for the nobility to provide support to the people and such - it has thus being confirmed she was a woman that thought of the people.

There was a tragedy. Still-  
She will never wish to the Holy Grail to erase the tragedy.  
She will only fulfill her own role. In other words, radiance to the sky. Blessings to the earth. Happiness to the people.

* * *

 _Miki Tamano (Class 3-C) and Paracelsus von Hohenheim, The Grand Alchemist [Caster]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Miki Tamano**_

A girl who fell in love with Akihisa's gender-bent persona. She was also a classmate of Miharu Shimizu during her time as a second-year high-school student and seemingly a friend of Yuuko Kinoshita.

 _ **Paracelsus von Hohenheim**_

A powerful magus (Average One) who manipulates the five elements.

A legendary physician turned alchemist. At the 16th Century, he is known as a character from the Renaissance Period. He left behind many achievements and books such as the "rediscovery of the four (five) elements" and the "rediscovery of the three humors". A rare individual who went down in both human and magic history.

Intellectual and calm. His disposition is mild and does not enjoy combat. Advocates that human affection is more precious than anything. Regards the modern magi far and wide as the descendants of the pupils that inherited his teachings, loving them equally. - as far as the world permits that (love).

The wish he once had for the Holy Grail was "to reach the Root". Furthermore, he also wanted to ascertain the authenticity of his personal opinion regarding how the light of the star (like that of a holy sword) is indeed a light shining from the Root- or so it was. But it may be that he is currently seeking for atonement instead.

* * *

 _Hiromi Nakabayashi (Class 3-D) and Mordred, The Knight of Treachery [Saber]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 _ **Hiromi Nakabayashi**_

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is Class Representative of Class 2-E and a natural athlete. Though she has bad grades, her athletic talent gives her greater endurance. She took an attempt to confess her own romantic feelings towards Toshimitsu Kubo, who happened to have a crush on Akihisa Yoshii, much to her dismay. As a result, she only felt anger towards the latter.

 _ **Mordred**_

Her physique is a complete match to Arturia.

Mordred is a Knight of the Round Table and the legitimate child of King Arthur. At the same time, the one who put an end to the legend- at Camlann Hill, the Knight of Rebellion who slew King Arthur.

Mordred is an artificial life form- a kind of homunculus that was given birth by the evil designs of the witch Morgan, the elder sister and archenemy of King order to defeat Arthur, in order to become a king that could surpass Arthur, Mordred was born.

Since she was a homunculus, Mordred's growth speed was extremely fast and she became a knight serving under King Arthur just a few years after being born. Also, because her abilities were an imitation to King Arthur's, she immediately distinguished herself as a knight.

In contrary to Morgan's intentions, Mordred admired and wished to be recognized by her father, but all that changed with King Arthur's rejection. So in order to trample her father's exploits, she began to hone her poisonous fangs. Britain - which had already reached its limit all along - collapsed along with the clash of these two.

Born as a homunculus, her life span was short as if all affairs passed by her like a gale. Maybe for that reason, she wished to be recognized by the father who she offered all her life to. However, even Mordred was not able to guess Arthur's distress at the time.

Dealing with Mordred is simple. Do not badmouth King Arthur. Do not praise King Arthur. Do not treat her like a woman. Also do not bluntly treat her like a man. Do not behave in stiff manner. Do not become infatuated with other Servants. Properly hear her opinions. Simple, yes?

 _"I only joined this war to avoid spilling rivers of blood. Fight for the Holy Grail, no meaningless bloodshed, minimize sacrifices, one person taking up the mission of fate instead of armies of men and competing here! This is what we Servants should do."_

* * *

 _Ryou Sugawa (Class 3-D) and Sakata Kintoki, Kintarou of Mount Ashigara [Berserker]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Ryou Sugawa**_

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is the leader of a certain inquisition group in Fumizuki High School, the FFF which, despite of the implementation of the new rule, continued their own operations to hunt down any male student on sight dating another girl.

 _ **Sakata Kintoki**_

His favorite national holiday is the Golden Week.

Sakata Kintoki is perhaps a hero that can be described as the prototype of Kintarou, a hero as famous as Momotarou in Japan. Rowdy, insolent, passionate, easily moved to tears and a fine fellow overflowing with sense of justice.  
His favorite phrase is "gold" and "golden".  
His favorite dog is the Golden Retriever.

His outrageous appearance that is much unlike a hero is due being dyed by the present age upon his summoning.  
Likes strong things, big things, cool things and etc. In regards to mental age, he is in the lowest class of primary school students. Weak against love affairs.  
Changing subjects a little, his favorite apple is the Golden Delicious.

A long time ago. Sakata Kintoki once fell in love with an oni that took the form of a beautiful girl. An oni called Shutendouji. Kintoki regrets having employed foul play against Shutendouji and wishes for her revival. Not to fight, but simply to meet her once more.

Because he frankly socializes with the Master, there is extraordinary good affinity with the type that pursues a relationship between equals. Conversely, his affinity with the type that hurts women and children is fatal. A perfect protagonist-attribute. Changing subjects a little, his favorite tender spot is the golden mark.

* * *

 _Yuuka Koyama (Class 3-B) and Brynhildr, The Valkyrie Queen [Lancer]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Yuuka Koyama**_

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is Class 2-C's Class Representative who was originally going out with Class 2-B's Nemoto Kyouji, until she saw him dragged into drag.

 _ **Brynhildr**_

Lancer's name is Brynhildr, is the goddess of war from Northern Europe. Who appears as a central character in Northern Europe's legends that tell the heroic deeds of Sigurd, whom she fell in love with. She was a queen who was not able to join hands with her beloved hero and invited ruin from her sadness.

She is treated as Brünnhilde, who is a Valkyrie, a shieldmaiden, and a daughter of Odin who escorts the souls of the departed to Valhalla. Her circumstances were also a tragedy in which she despaired from love and raised her hand against her beloved one. She also appears in Wagner's opera _Der Ring des Nibelungen_.

Lancer speaks very politely and fights with respect. She does not appear to be the kind of person who would fight with dishonor, and she demonstrates sincerity, recognizing the qualities of her opponents, like when she fights with Saber and praise his heroism and gentlemanly attitude.

There was just one expression on that face: Sorrow, and only just that. Brilliant, cheerful, and bright. She was a woman who had abandoned all of those things herself. Even if she had witnessed countless hells she floated a smile, while everything and anything about her was the same, anything and everything was also different too. It wasn't just sorrow.

She also a woman of love adoring everything from heroes. However she appears to go into madness from taking in the miracle drug as she smiled. It must've been her mouth that was charged with some sort of delight, but it was terribly, warped. Whether it was an expression that was guided by some kind of emotion, it was very difficult to recognize. She was crying while smiling, angry whilst crying, smiling whilst being angry. Animosity, hatred, resentment, it was both near to it. But it was also far from it. Sorrow, grief, regrets, it was both far from it. But it was also near it. Spoken frankly this woman, was definitely, breaking right from the inside.

 _"Lives are never of equal value. There is always a ranking order."_

* * *

 _Nemoto Kyouji (Class 3-A) and Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, The Leader of Shimabara Rebellion [Ruler]_

 _Playing:  
~Oath Sign - LiSA~_

 _ **Nemoto Kyouji**_

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is a cunning schemer and Class Representative of Class 2-B who's willing to cheat his way to victory and good grades. He tried forming an alliance with Class 2-C, only to be defeated by Yuuji and his own plan, forcing the poor guy to get dressed in female clothing and get photographed by Yuuji as leverage to force his class into fighting Class 2-A.

 _"Fine, then it's not a duel anymore, but my crusade towards you."_

 _ **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada**_

Ruler's real identity is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the teenage leader of the Shimabara Rebellion. Born in the Edo period, he was a boy of miracles who could nearly be called a saint.

In his lifetime, Shirou walked the path of suffering and despair. He and his comrades fought for their faith and beliefs, and in return, they failed and died. He once hated everything, from God to humans. He claims that he hated humans, not because they had killed him or his comrades, but how humanity easily accepted it as a repeating system in history where life is priceless yet has no value. He finds humanity to be just like Ouroboros, eating themselves in order to grow. Shirou admitted to his failure, his mortality and his guilt. So, he forsook his heart filled with hatred, for the sake of humankind's salvation. He claims he doesn't hate humanity anymore, and that he will save the current six billion people and the people from past and future. He desires to make use of the Holy Grail to fulfill his own ambition. He simply wished the happiness of all mankind, for innate goodness to be found in the heart of all humanity and the annihilation of Angra Mainyu: All the Evils of the World.

Shirou appears to be a benign man with an innocent smile; he is in actuality a manipulator who would destroy his adversary with no hesitation in order to fulfill his own ambition. He is essentially a character who looks light on the outside and has a darker personality inside. Kairi sees him as being overly judicious given his supposed age.

* * *

 _Genji Hiraga (Class 3-C) and Dr. Henry Jekyll, The Gentleman with a Nasty Split-Personality [Assassin]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 _ **Genji Hiraga**_

During his time as a second-year high-school student, he is the Class Representative of Class 2-D.

 _ **Dr. Henry Jekyll**_

One with double existence, whose own body changes along with his personality.

A character of the 19th century novel, "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"――or rather, the person whom the character was modeled after. He tried to detach the "evil" from his personality, but ended up revealing a personality that embodied that "evil" and eventually came to commit murder, bringing his own ruin in the end.

 _Jekyll_  
A honest and intelligent man――the original personality. His tendency to overthink things is both his greatest virtue and flaw. Contrary to his peaceful appearance, he has a strong sense of justice. While alive, he was agonized by the "evil that lurks within humans".

 _Hyde_  
A hedonist without morals――the "evil" personality. A malicious anti-hero who instinctively injuries all. Being the evil that lurks in Jekyll's mind, it's unknown if he feels bad for the evil-loathing Jekyll.

* * *

 _Yoshiko Mikami (Class 3-C) and Ozymandias, The King of Kings [Rider]_

 _Playing:  
~Memoria - Aoi Eir~_

 _ **Yoshiko Mikami**_

During her time as a second-year high-school student, she is Class Ambassador of Class 2-E.

 ** _Ozymandias_**

Rider's identity is Ramesses II, the third pharoah of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He likes to refers to himself as the King of Kings, and also prefers being addressed as Ozymandias by other Servants and people.

He was friends with Moses in his life, and hold a special place in his heart for one of his wives, Nefertari. However, it could be that their friendship ended when Moses became prophet of the Israelites and began to preach the teachings God, denouncing the gods of Egypt.

Rider shows a personality of a person with a big ego, seeing himself as a god, but does not go as far as disrespecting the gods of his time. Unlike other demigods or beings with divinity, Rider is one that is not contrary to the law of the Heavens. However, despite his respect for the gods, he declares to be the God of Heaven, Horus and Ra, to the point he believe that the gods are in his favor and sometimes quotes the name of Nefertari as well, not only to show affection and love for her, but with a respect that places his beloved as something divine like a goddess in life and asks for her blessing to his call. During his life, he calls Nefertari a manifestation of Hathor, the Goddess of the Sky and Love.

Rider freely declares his true identity, but instead of using names like Ramses II or Ramesses II, he only declares himself with the name Ozymandias, believing that the world should kneel by the return of his radiant presence.

He believes that his invocation was given by the need to save the world from its current state, to sort the current holder of a broken humanity, and that those who oppose him should be burned by his power.

 _"What you speak of at greatest length is what interests you the most."_

* * *

 **EXTRAS:**

 _Playing:_  
 _~THIS ILLUSION - LiSA~_

Now that Baka to Test to Shokanjuu Volume 12.5 is finally translated (see Baka-Tsuki, which has Stage 4 picture of Marie Antoinette [Shining Glitter!] in it) which happened to be one of the few reasons I haven't written here, I may now continue the story or... rather than what I may have done in the past, I will be going to tie this story to the canon storyline much closer than what I had written before. So expect some few changes about the storyline, or at least, I may have the time to fix the story... in which has something to do with this:

 _"The Holy Grail was dismantled ten years after the Fifth Holy Grail War in the 2010s. Lord El-Melloi II, a previous Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, arrived in Fuyuki with Rin Tohsaka to set out to completely dismantle the Great Grail. This development was against the Mage's Association's plan of reestablishing it, so the two sides were opposed. It caused great turmoil of the same magnitude as a Holy Grail War, but the end result was the Greater Grail's dismantlement. This caused a complete conclusion for the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki."_

So I apologize for the long time that I have not written everything until now.

The questions here are...

Will most of the characters be able to survived this farce called the Holy Grail War or they will be taken themselves down by their own will in order to get the Holy Grail as they are forced to do the similar story as the previous Holy Grail Wars? What new mysteries will be revealed in this story? What is the secret behind the creation of the system for the so-called Exam Summoning Battle? Lastly, will Akihisa still be the main protagonist of this new story? (The last one pretty much ensured though)

Sixteen Masters... Sixteen Servants... One Holy Grail... Will there be a victor in this play?

Perhaps what Akihisa Yoshii learned in World History in his third year will be going to be work here, I thought...


End file.
